Submissive Kendall!
by Trollsten Jr
Summary: In where Kendall is always submissive
1. Kames: Counter Top

**Hallo! I am making a story on where Kendall is always submissive! You may request on any pairing,anywhere,and on anything.**

**First: Kames - Counter top.**

* * *

Kendall squeaked when James pinned him against the counter.

"I hope you know I've been waiting for a long time..." The pretty boy whispered huskily,it was true. The boys had rehersals for a week for a concert.

James smashed their lips together and the blonde moaned softly pulling on his hair. James growled and grabbed his hips. Kendall squealed.

Once they got undressed James turned the blonde around and ran a hand down his back, "Bend over.." The pretty boy whispered huskily. Kendall did and James spanked him,the blonde gasped.

"Oh..Please James!" He whined,James got lubricant from a drawer and slicked two of his fingers,he smirked when Kendall spread his legs. James slid a finger in,Kendall clenched his hands into fists and hissed at the burn it caused,James smiled and Kendall mewled. James started moving his finger slowly twisting it a little to find th- Kendall moaned in pleasure clenching around the digit in his ass, "J-James.." James slid another finger in now scissoring him enjoying the whimpers his lover emitted.

Kendall growled when he pulled his fingers out,the blonde looked back his dick throbbing when he saw James rub the lube over his 9 inch member.

James looked at Kendall and they had eye contact,James grabbed his hips lifting the boy up one arm clutched around the blonde's waist and another up and around his chest. Kendall's hands were planted onto the counter as their lips met once again. The kiss was sloppy,hungry,and passionent at the same time,James slid in distracting Kendall,but Kendall felt the pain,he whimpered and tensed a little.

"Ready baby?" James whispered huskily as he guided Kendall down. The blonde nodded and took a breath,James started out slow like always. Kendall didn't like it when he did that when he was very horny,just like now. Kendall pushed back silently signalling James he wanted said boy to go faster. James held his hips and pulled out slowly till only the head was in,Kendall squeezed his eyes shut preparing for what is going to happen.

James slammed back in with full force and Kendall cried out in pleasure and a little pain,his member throbbed against his stomach and James did it once more,the blonde's thighs hit the counter hard as the pace increased. There was going to be a nasty bruise but it was worth it.

"H-Harder! Faster James! Please!" Kendall begged,James accepted his request and growled gripping his hips,Kendall let out high pitched stacatto moans,he gasped when James lifted his leg and put it on the counter bending it,he slid in deeper. James bent down so his chest was against Kendall's back still drilling into him.

"You like it rough don't you baby?" He whispered in his ear,Kendall licked his lips and nodded. James nipped at his shoulder and Kendall grunted. "I-I'm close Jamie!" the blonde whimpered,James snaked his hand under Kendall stroked his leaking cock,James thrusted harder and faster against his prostate.

"O-OH JAMES! FUCK!" Kendall cried out cumming hard in James's hand,the brunette growled and pulled out slowly.

Kendall panted softly a little confused,James turned him around and wrapped the blonde's skinny long legs around his waist,Kendall weakly and tiredly wrapped his arms around his lover's broad shoulders. James sighed and slammed in. Kendall gasped and James leaned him against the counter since he already felt Kendall's grip loosening.

James pounded into his love,Kendall moaned and whimpered moving one hand to stroke himself getting hard once more.

"K-Ken...I'm gonna cum.." James said,Kendall clenched around him, "Cum for me Jamie.." James gave one last thrust and filled him up to the brim,he nibbled softly on Kendall's collarbone who let go as well.

They stayed there panting and James pulled out,Kendall whined and stood up on shaky legs,he was so sore.

James frowned and the blonde kissed him.

"Can you walk well?" James asked,Kendall shrugged and took a step,pain rippled throughout his body making him groan. "Nope..." Kendall said.

James chuckled and lifted him up bridal style, "Lets get cleaned up baby.." James kissed his forehead and Kendall blushed smiling.


	2. Kett: Bedroom

**A/N: This is for YunaNeko13! Sorry it's so short,I did work on it and it was long but then it just disappeared :/**

* * *

Kendall moaned when Jett slammed him against the wall,right now Jett was furious at the blonde. Why? He agreed that James was prettier then him,when he was Kendall's boyfriend.

"Come on kendork,who's the pretty boy?" Jett growled,Kendall smirked. "James it Jett.."

Kendall was also only in his boxer,as well as Jett. Jett glared at him and pressed him against the door yanking his boxers down and his own as well,Kendall gasped when Jett tweaked and pinched his nipples. "Oh shit!" The blonde cried,he was always sensitive there.

Jett grinded against him and they both were moaning,Kendall whimpered and felt him and Jett harden. Once they were fully hard Jett pulled the blonde onto the bed and grabbed two bandanas from the floor and tied Kendall's wrists to the bed posts,he spread his legs and sat in between them.

"J-Jett..." Kendall whimpered,Jett smiled and grabbed the lube from the nightstand,he coated his fingers and slid two in his lover's twitching hole,Kendall hissed and clenched around the digits. The blonde pulled on the bandanas and screeched when Jett pushed his fingers hard against his prostate rubbing it. Jett smirked and adding another,Kendall was panting and whimpering.

"Are you ready baby?" Jett said huskily,Kendall nodded franticly. "Yes yes..Please" Jett smiled and pulled out his fingers,coating his member and slid in slowly,Kendall growled and whimpered,Jett lifted his legs and placed them on his shoulders.

Jett was fully inside,Kendall was trembling and his cock throbbed against his stomach. Kendall cried out in pleasure when Jett started thrusting fast,hard,and deep. Kendall clenched his hands into fists and whined eyes squeezing shut,Jett rubbed soft circles into his thighs from his thumbs and Kendall mewled and pushed down a little.

"J-Jett I'm cl-close!" Kendall cried,Jett reached down and stroked Kendall's neglected member and Kendall's back arched and his cum splattered on his stomach,Jett moaned and cummed as well feeling Kendall's wall tightened around his member.

Jett pulled out slowly after regaining some oxygen and untied Kendall who sighed and just layed there.

Jett smiled and sat next to him,Kendall smiled back and sat up ignoring the sparks of pain.

"Jett,you are the prettiest one.." Kendall chuckled and Jett kissed him softly.


	3. Kogan: Hot Tub

**A/N: For BTauthor!**

* * *

Kendall got so excited when Logan suggested going in the hot tub after hours,Logan pulled his lover to the elevator and once the door closed Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist kissing his shoulder. "If we get caught its your fault" The brunette murmured in his ear,the blonde pouted and blushed.

"But you suggested it logie!" He whined oh so cutely,Logan chuckled and pulled him out of the elevator,past the Palmwoods pool and to the hot tub.

Once they were in Logan heard the soft groan from Kendall who had closed his eyes,Logan smirked and thought of something. After two minutes Logan put his plan into action seeing that Kendall wasn't paying attention,he scooted closer to his little lover and teased Kendall's covered crotch,Kendall's eyes shot open.

"F-Fuck..Logie?" Kendall whimpered out,Logan looked at him pawing at his growing bulge. Kendall let out a breath and felt his arousal getting stronger. Logan could see the bead of sweat slide down his temple.

Logan kissed him softly and tugged on his cock,Kendall moaned in his mouth and thrusted his hips.

"Ken...Can we?" Logan whispered,Kendall looked at Logan and nodded. Their lips connected once more and sloppily as they took off the piece of clothing they had on. Kendall whimpered when Logan spread his legs sliding a finger in,Kendall gripped on his hair feeling some water sink in.

"Oh..L-logie..." Kendall moaned out softly,Logan moved his finger slowly kissing his collar-bone to relax him,Logan added another finger and Kendall whined shifting a little.

"G-God Ken..You're so tight.." Logan growled,Kendall blushed and moaned just as Logan tapped his prostate. "Nnngh..Logan!"

Logan smirked,this meant he was ready. He pulled out his fingers and gripped the blonde's thighs lifting him up a little.

Kendall gasped when Logan pushed in slowly without warning. 'Damn,he grew bigger..' he thought as his body rippled with pain. Logan noticed and reached down stroking his cock. Kendall whimpered and relaxed a little when Logan was fully inside of him. The blonde felt every little twitch Logan made.

"Kendall relax..and stop thinking" Logan commented seeing that Kendall looked a little confused. Logan smiled and started moving a little earning small staccato breaths from his lover. "M-More Logan" Kendall begged,Logan chuckled a little and thrusted faster and faster earning delicious moans from his lover.

Logan was suddenly pounding into a moaning withering mess named Kendall who was babbling nonsense his orgasm approaching. "L-Logan! I-I'm g-gonna cum!" He whined,Logan let out a breath and stroked his member and growled, "Cum with me Kenny.." They climaxed together,loudly,gracefully,and weakly. Logan pulled out slowly and held Kendall close,Logan kissed his jaw line and Kendall nuzzled his neck.

"I love you.." Logan whispered,Kendall whispered back,barely audible, "I love you too.."


	4. Kenlos: Helmet

A/N: For **TashiBabi**!

* * *

Kendall smiled,he wanted to do something for his lover Carlos. He had found the latino's helmet and put it on,he stripped off all his clothes,he knew Carlos loved it when he wore any of his clothes or items. Kendall sighed and sat on Carlos's bed after grabbing lube from under the bed,he stretched himself with three fingers.

Carlos sighed and stretched,he came back from rehearsals and was looking for his little blonde. "Kendall!? Where are you baby?" he called,he then heard a squeak from the bedroom.

Kendall took out his fingers and got nervous as he heard the door knob click,the door opened and Carlos gasped. "K-Kendall.." the latino stuttered,his pants tightened and his hands clenched. He always loved it when Kendall wore his things,he thought it was hot as well.

"I'm ready papi.." he whispered huskily biting his bottom lip shyly,Carlos went over to him and smashed their lips together. Kendall moaned and his hand wrapped around the back of Carlos's neck and moaned softly.

Kendall unbuttoned his shirt and whimpered when Carlos batted his hand away. The blonde pulled away when Carlos pulled his shirt off and pulled his sweatpants down. Kendall took in his gorgeous body and whimpered.

"Did you prepare yourself kenny?" Carlos whispered huskily,Kendall nodded and Carlos smirked pushing him back against the bed.

Kendall watched him with lustful eyes as Carlos lubed up his member tugging on his member slowly,Kendall whimpered getting impatient. "Carlos please!" he begged,Carlos chuckled and went onto the bed grabbing onto Kendall's legs.

Carlos lined himself up with the blonde's twitching hole and slammed in. Kendall cried out in pleasure and gripped onto the blanket. Carlos lifted his legs and spread them.

Kendall let out soft moans from his parted lips as Carlos rolled his hips slowly. "C-Come on papi..I'm not gonna break.." Kendall blushed at his own words,he never talked like this,but it seemed to Carlos liked it considering he started going faster and faster eliciting high-pitched staccato moans from Kendall.

"Yes! Carlos!" he moaned when Carlos hit his prostate hard. Carlos growled and pounded into his prostate making said boy cry out in pleasure. "Ughn,so tight Kendall.."

Kendall blushed and felt his dick twitch,he gasped when Carlos wrapped his fingers around his leaking member stroking it teasingly. Kendall's hips squirmed and he desperately tried to get more from Carlos. "P-Please.." he begged weakly,the latino obeyed and tugged on his cock harshly,Kendall screamed in pleasure and streaks of white landed on his stomach.

"FUCK! CARLOS!" Kendall screamed,Carlos released with ease and moaned collapsing on Kendall who grunted and wrapped his arms around his lover.

They layed their panting and whimpering as they came down from their high. Carlos smiled and kissed his jaw line. "You know..you look really hot in my helmet Blondie.."

Kendall blushed and held him tighter. "Thats a reason.." Carlos chuckled and pulled out of him slowly and Kendall crawled up to the pillows along with Carlos. The latino pulled him close hugging his waist seeing that he was asleep already.


	5. Dak: Bondage

For: **Swayzee Sweetheart**

* * *

Kendall groaned when Dak pushed him against the wall nipping at his jaw line. "You did well at rehearsals today,Kendall.." Dak growled cupping his member,Kendall blushed and let out soft pants. Dak smirked,he knew Kendall was hot and bothered.

"P-Please.." the blonde whispered,Dak pressed their lips together and Kendall tangled his fingers in Dak's hair whimpering. "K-Ken..You're a horndog.." Dak chuckled,Kendall blushed and tugged on his hair. "Please Dak! I've been waiting for three days!" Kendall begged like a slut,Dak smirked and ripped off their clothing.

Buttons flying fleece ripping,Kendall was shocked and a little turned on. "Get on the bed sprawled out on your stomach baby.." Dak whispered.

Kendall got on the bed and did what he said and got a little nervous. Dak grabbed the lube from the drawer and the two handcuffs he... 'borrowed'.

The brunette walked over to the blonde that was already sweating,he smirked and cuffed his wrists to the bed post. Kendall squirmed a little. Dak smiled and spread his legs,he popped the cap to the bottle and squirted some lube on his fingers.

Kendall waited impatiently whimpering,Dak noticed he was moving his hips a little to get friction. "D-dak.." he whimpered.

"Sshh..Soon baby" Dak cooed,he slid one finger inside of Kendall's tight,waiting hole ever so slowly. Kendall growled and tugged on the handcuffs a clink emitting from his bindings.

Dak twisted his finger a little and moving it in and out biting his bottom lip from the warmth. Kendall squeezed his eyes shut trying to push back but it was no use. Dak added another finger swiftly crooking them against Kendall's prostate who moaned loudly and squirmed.

"I-I'm ready d-dak!" Kendall whimpered out. Dak shrugged and pulled out his fingers, "Condom?" Kendall thought for a second before shyly saying "No condom.."

Dak let out a small breath and lubed up his member with a few tugs and slid in very slow so Kendall wouldn't feel so much pain. Kendall moaned softly and tensed,thats when Dak stopped.

Once he relaxed he continued till he was fully in,Kendall panted quietly and felt his cock throb beneath him. Dak waited for Kendall to adjust,he heard a soft 'move' from Kendall and did,he rolled his hips and Kendall moaned quietly. "P-please.." Kendall was needy today,he didn't know why but he just was.

Dak started to move faster and quicker as seconds went by,Kendall moaned helplessly his hands clenched into fists. "Ooh...Nngh..Dak! Harder!" He moaned when Dak hit his prostate. Dak thrusted harder as requested and Kendall felt it,he was getting close. Kendall groaned as white liquid splashed between the mattress and his stomach.

Dak gasped as Kendall constricted around him and with one last,hard,thrust,he cummed as well,filling the boy to the brim.

Kendall whimpered and tugged on his hands,Dak pulled out slowly and reached up to unlock the cuffs.

Kendall sat up weakly and mewled when Dak hugged him from behind and kissed his shoulder.

"You really are a horndog" Dak whispered,Kendall blushed and tilted his head back kissing him.


	6. Kett: Maid outfit

**For: Kurei**

**By the way you posted your request twice.. :P**

* * *

Kendall pulled on his maid outfit and smiled as he grabbed the duster,underneath he wore a g-string and his member was pressing against the material,but he ignored it.

As he walked out the blushed and started dusting objects. Jett looked up his eyes widening.

"K-Kendall? What the hell are you doing?" Jett stammered,he really was turned on by this. Kendall looked at him standing straight arms behind his back holding the duster. "I'm just doing my job sir.." Kendall replied with slightly pouty lips,Jett got up and grabbed Kendall's hips.

"Don't do this blondie.." Jett growled. Kendall blushed trying not to laugh and he said, "W-What? My job..?" Jett rolled his eyes and Kendall looked down. "Am I doing it wrong sir?" He whispered. Jett sighed,he has to play along.

"Look blondie,I give you your paychecks don't I?" Jett said in a somewhat husky voice. Kendall looked up his eyes locking with Jett and he nodded. "Then you'll let me fuck you"

Kendall smirked and he turned around dusting more objects, "B-But you're m-my boss,it wouldn't be right.." Jett grabbed his wrists pinning them against the wall the duster falling to the ground. Kendall was facing the wall and smirking. "You'll let me or you wont get your pay check.." he whispered in his ear nipping at the lobe,Kendall felt his member throb and he whimpered. "Yes isr.." Kendall shyly whispered,Jett turned him around and kissed him hard. Kendall wrapped his hands around his neck as they kissed.

They moved to the couch and Jett had pulled his jeans down to where his cock would be free. Kendall looked up at him legs spread,one on Jett's shoulder and the other resting on top of the couch's cushions.

"Tell me you've ready yourself..I can't wait another minute.." Jett looked at him and Kendall nodded. Jett moved the g-string aside and slammed in,Kendall moaned loudly and Jett almost immediately started pounding into him.

"Oh Jett! Jett!" he cried moaning heavily constricting around Jett gripping on his legs. Jett smirked and moaned softly,Kendall pulled him down to kiss him roughly.

"J-Jett..fuck.." Kendall whimpered,Jett reached down and ripped the small piece of clothing and started stroking the boy who let out a strangled moan his hips bucking. "I-I'm so close Jett!" he cried,Jett angled his hips and slammed hard against his sweet spot making the blonde scream and cum all over Jett's hand.

"Thats right blondie...scream for me.." Jett growled and gripped on Kendall's hips who gasped as Jett cummed as well whimpering. Jett stopped pulling out and Kendall whimpered at the loss. Jett pulled him up and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Kendall curled against him falling asleep.


	7. Kames: Spanking

**A/N: Its late..I'm tired..this popped up..**

* * *

Kendall looked up at James who was looking at him a smirk on his face. "I know your secret blondie.." Kendall got a little nervous,he stuttered a little. "W-What secret?" James leaned down to his ear, "Your fetish.."

Kendall felt his cheeks burn,he squeaked when James lifted him up. "P-Please no! D-Don't Jamie!"

James chuckled and let him down placing a kiss on his lips. "I'll get you some day kenny.."

A few hours passed and Kendall was increasing with worry,he was in the shower blushing like crazy,James was in the bathroom as well,since he was his boyfriend of course.

"Hey ken?" James said,Kendall replied shakily. "Yeah baby?"

It was silent till James slipped in with him,Kendall smiled a little when James hugged his waist.

"I love you.." he whispered. "I love you too" Kendall whispered back. James pinned Kendall against the wall kissing his shoulder,the blonde got a little nervous and James spanked him,Kendall moaned and clenched his hands into fists.

"J-James!" he cried when James landed a harder smack on his ass,Kendall groaned getting hard and he shivered when he heard James growl, "You dirty slut.."

Kendall whimpered and stroked his now leaking cock blushing as James spanked him once more. "Oh fuck!" Kendall whimpered cumming on the wall and his hand blushing. James smirked and kissed his neck.

James sighed and let go of Kendall who faced him his cheeks a deep red. Kendall smiled and kissed him softly,James kissed back.


	8. Kogan: Popsicle

**A/N: ..I blame..myself..**

Kendall sighed as he sat on his boyfriend Logan's lap licking at his popsicle,now was the hottest day in LA and Logan and Kendall decided to stay in the apartment the conditioner on and the windows open as Kendall enjoyed his frozen delight.

"Hey Ken?" Logan said while running his hand up Kendall's abdomen. "Yeah logie?" he replied,Logan blushed and bit his bottom lip at the thought of an idea. "You know what can make you cool off even more?"

Kendall looked up at him,Logan bent down to his ear, "That popsicle..inside of you.."

Kendall's face flushed.

Logan connected their lips together,Kendall moaned softly when Logan ran his hand down to his crotch. As they kissed passionately Logan palmed the growing bulge in Kendall's boxers,Kendall pulled away and the brunette latched onto his neck.

"Oh baby..please.." Kendall whispered,Logan smirked and pulled the piece of clothing down with the blonde's help. "Open up baby.." Logan whispered huskily into his ear his tounge slipping in the shell a little. Kendall whimpered and shivered as he lifted his legs and Logan grabbed the sweet treat out of Kendall's hand.

Kendall used the free hand to hold up his leg,Logan trailed the popsicle down and over his hard member making it throb. Logan chuckled and he slid in the cold treat into Kendall's tight heat,the blonde moaned and his grip on his thigh tightened.

Logan smirked and pushed it deeper making Kendall gasp his eyes fluttering shut.

"It's so hot that you're getting off on this Kendall.." Logan growled,Kendall blushed and he whimpered when Logan pushed it in and out. "Nnngh..Logie..please just fuck me.." he whined,Logan chuckled and pulled out the popsicle pushing Kendall onto the couch and Kendall groaned feeling liquid trickle down.

Logan unbuttoned his jeans and reached down under the couch grabbing the bottle of lube.

Kendall licked his lips hearing the small pop from the cap being open,Logan lubed up his member after pulling his boxers down. Logan sighed and he slid in slowly.

Kendall clenched the cushions and his lips parted soft pants coming out. Kendall relaxed but didn't let go of the cushions as he begged, "Please move..please.."

Logan took a breath and he slightly pulls out,he slammed in striking his prostate in one hit making Kendall cry out in pleasure,Logan just went harder and faster making Kendall moan and pant. "Oh Logan! I-It feels s-so good!" Kendall moaned loudly,Logan growled and grabbed his hips slamming in harder,the blonde's moans increased as he got close.

"L-Logie I-I'm close.." Kendall whimpered,Logan growled and ran the popsicle down his back.

"Cum for me babe.." Logan said his voice full of lust,love,and just dripping with sex,Kendall groaned and white liquid splashed between him and the cushion of the orange couch. Logan moaned as Kendall constricted around him,Kendall pushed back as Logan flooded his insides.

The brunette weakly pulled out and pulled a tired Kendall back onto his lap just like before,their lips connected once more.

"Damn...I didn't think that would be that hot.." Kendall chuckled as he layed back in Logan's chest,Logan smiled and kissed his cheek, "Well..we have a mess to clean up later.."


	9. WayneKendall: Bad boy

Wayne/Kendall: Bad boy

A/N: For Shiaw

Kendall whimpered when Wayne Wayne slammed him against the wall, "Well kendork,we both know that you are _**NOT**_ the bad boy,you're just a submissive slut.." Wayne said the last part huskily and made Kendall harder,he blushed and looked at the sunglasses he had on.

"I am not a s-slut!" Kendall yelled,Wayne smirked and gripped his wrists. Kendall held back a whine when the taller boy stuck his knee in between his legs. Wayne moved his leg a little feeling something hard press against his thigh,Kendall blushed furiously.

"See? You definitely are,being a naughty little slut..all hard because of me being rough?" Wayne growled,Kendall let out a soft moan and thrusted his hips. "P-please wayne.." Kendall begged.

Wayne smiled and smashed their lips together,Kendall's hands clenched as he felt Wayne tug down his sweatpants from rehearsals,Wayne stroked his member and Kendall grunted, "Fuck"

"You want it Kendall?" Wayne growled in his ear,Kendall blushed and whimpered, "Y-yes please.."

Wayne smirked and pulled down his jeans and turned Kendall so his back was facing him,Wayne sighed softly and ripped Kendall's shirt over his head and kissed his now bare back,Kendall smiled a little. Wayne lubed his member with spit,as he lined up with Kendall's hole.

"Ready kendork?"

"Yeah...just go slow please?"

Wayne nodded and slid in slowly,Kendall hissed and clenched his hands. "Shit!" He hissed tears filling his eyes. Wayne stopped and kissed his neck starting to caress his body with one hand.

"G-Go ahead" Kendall breathed,Wayne slid all the way in and Kendall growled.

Wayne didn't even wait,he just started to move quickly making Kendall whimper and moan his body tensing,Wayne held him tightly and started to even pound into him earning cries of pain and pleasure.

"Oh! Fuck! Wayne!" his voice cracked,Wayne growled and gasped when Kendall constricted tightly around him and even cummed against the wall. Wayne slapped his ass making Kendall squeak. "Naughty boy already cumming.."

Kendall blushed and whined when Wayne..filled him up..he marked him. Wayne pulled out but still held him tightly.


	10. Kames: Slave

Kames: Slave

* * *

Logan was gone for the night,so was Carlos. Katie and Mrs. Knight were at a fancier hotel. Kendall and James were alone.

James had a perfect idea for tonight,he wanted Kendall to be his little... "sex slave". He grabbed Kendall's hips when he caught him in the bedroom changing.

"What..Oh! Hi Jamie!" Kendall said with excitement,James chuckled huskily and pinned him on the bed so he was bending over it. "J-James?!" Kendall whimpered,James yanked his boxers down and pulled him up to the bed more turning him around.

"You're my little slave tonight Kendall.." he whispered huskily in his ear,Kendall blushed and moaned when James tugged on his member to where he hardened almost immediately.

James tied his wrists to the bed posts with bandanas and Kendall squirmed a little,James smirked and put one over his eyes.

"James! You know I don't like being blinded!" Kendall whined,James shrugged. "doesn't matter baby.." James grinded against him making Kendall moan. "I can still give you amazing pleasure.."

Kendall felt his legs being spread,he whimpered as something cold entered him. "Uggnn.." the blonde moaned as James started moving his finger at a fast pace,his mind buzzed with pleasure and he heard the pretty boy growl. James jammed another finger in crooking his fingers as he scissored Kendall making the boy moan and whimper. "M-Master...p-please give me more.." Kendall whined his cock throbbing with need.

"Nope,beg more baby.." James teased,Kendall whined. "Please master! I'll be good! I pr-promise!" James pulled out his fingers and pulled down his sweatpants and straddled Kendall's chest who huffed,he thrusted into Kendall's mouth. James growled at the heat and wetness surrounding his cock. Kendall gagged a little and whimpered as James thrusted in his mouth. James tugged on his hair making him growl.

"Such a good slut tonight aren't we?" James smirked when he saw Kendall's cheeks redden. James pulled out and saw the small string of saliva connected to his love's bottom lip and the tip of his dick.

"J-James f-fuck me please..?" he asked,sorta shyly. James got off and went behind Kendall lifting his legs lining himself up. Kendall clenched his fists as he entered slowly and painfully. James didn't want to hurt Kendall in the process,he was fully in now and Kendall was panting. "M-Move.." he barely whispered,James took a breath and pulled out half way slamming back in making Kendall moan.

James started to go faster and faster as Kendall adjusted,the shorter boy moaned helplessly tugging on his bindings his toes curling in the most pleasure he has ever experienced,Kendall groaned as James hit his prostate. "T-There J-Jamie!" James angled his hips and pulled out to where the tip was still inside and slammed back in hitting his prostate,Kendall screamed in pleasure his fists clenching hard,James roughly thrusted into him,hitting his prostate at every strike.

"Oohh..Nnn..M-Master I-I'm close!" He cried,James grunted and started stroking Kendall's hard leaking member slowly and teasingly. "Cum for me baby.." He growled,Kendall gasped and bucked his hips cumming hard onto his stomach and James's hand.

James panted softly as he felt Kendall tighten around him,he moaned and cummed,he filled Kendall up,Kendall moaned softly at the feeling.

James regained his energy and pulled out slowly untying(sp?) and unfolding Kendall who was already asleep. James chuckled and layed down next to him pulling him close whispering an "I love you" into his ear.


	11. AN

Hey sparklers

I have writers block,which sucks :( I don't know if you guys have requests inside of your heads but if you do,I'd love to hear them xP it would help a lot considering all the stress I had from school,I had so many great ideas then they whooshed by xD

So if you'd like you can message me or guest/anon/whatevertheycallitnowadays me and I'll get to typing it out xP

okay bai


End file.
